The Rift
by PiaTenio-fp
Summary: A demon attacks at the Halliwell manor, and the Charmed Ones find out that vanquishing the demon isnt the only thing they have to do....... Ch. 4 is up
1. Default Chapter

" Freeze him Piper

Ch. 1"The Start" 

" Freeze him Piper!" Prue yelled as she threw the demon across the room.

" I'm trying, I'm trying!" Piper yelled back.Around the room, furniture was scorched black from being blown up." Geez, how long does it take to control this power," she said as she tried to freeze the demon.A table next to the demon blew up instead, sending the demon flying, and with a little help from Prue, he broke through a window.

" Okay, Piper, try to concentrate, think 'freeze him' and you might get it!" Prue said as she tried to advise her sister.

" I know how to control my own powers, thank you." Piper said back angrily.As the demon got up, Prue astral-projected outside, behind the demon.She kicked him, and he shot back through the window." Please work." Piper thought as she brought up her hands to freeze him.The demon stopped suddenly, in mid-air." Finally," Piper sighed, " after many, tries, I got it."

" Yeah, now look at our house, half our stuff is burnt."Prue joked.

" Haha, funny."Piper returned." So what is this demon called?"She asked as she looked at the frozen demon.

" I don't know, it's usually Phoebe who researches them, but who knows where she is today."Prue said.

" Hmm, I think she said she had a 'college project'. Uh-huh, yeah… well, we'll ask her when she gets back."Piper said.Suddenly, the room filled with blue light.

"Hey Piper, Prue watch out for…." Leo looked around and didn't have to finish." So, what happened around here?"

" Well, the furniture was half burnt from that demon's energy balls, the other half was from Piper's little power, which she finally got to control, and the broken window was from me."Prue answered jokingly. " You know, why do the demon's like to attack us at our house now?Before, they were always in an alley or something."She asked, not expecting an answer.

Suddenly the demon unfroze and finished his fall.He got up and threw an energy ball at Piper.She quickly reacted by freezing both the energy ball and the demon." Okay then, what is this demon called Leo?"

" Well, he is called Rifter.He can travel through different planes and makes rifts as he travels.These rifts can exchange beings from one plane to another, which is not good.Him being here means that there is a rift somewhere around here.We need to close it."He explained.

" Ok, ok slow down.So there's a hole in our plane, we need to vanquish this demon, and we need to see if anything from our plane or another plane switched places?"Piper asked, in an exhausted tone.

" Yeah that's about it."Leo said as he nodded his head.

" Well, let's take care of the demon first."Prue said.With a wave of her hand, she threw the frozen energy ball at the demon.He screamed, burst into flames, and disappeared leaving a dark burn mark on the floor." Hm, that was easy.Now we only have two things left to do, close the hole , and check if anything switched planes."

" Yup, you sure we vanquished Rifter?"Piper asked." It was kinda too easy."

" Yeah, you did, I don't sense the elders' warnings anymore."Leo said

" Oh, ok, that's good, let's go check the Book of Shadows on how to do the last two things on our 'list', hehe." 

" Yup." Prue answered.Then the three of them went up to the attic.

To be continued later

What you think? I guess I'll continue it if the reviews are good, so please review, thanks.


	2. After the Start

Ch
    
    Ch. 2 " After the Start"
    
     
    
    " Well, everything you said about Rifter is here, in the Book," Prue said as she read the page about Rifter, " …travels through planes, makes rifts, yeah, yeah..."
    
    " Hey, what does it say about the plane rifts?"Leo asked.
    
    She scanned the page more," It says that they get bigger as time progresses, as it gets bigger, the amount of things transported from each plane to another is increased." She replied in a worried tone. "Piper, get up here!"
    
    Downstairs, Piper was cleaning up the mess left by the demon, and her power.Around her furniture was scorched black, and ash was all over the floor._Yeah, look at my power, very helpful here_, she thought to herself._At least I finally controlled it_… just then, she heard Prue yelling for her." Coming!" she yelled back, as she put aside the broom and dustpan she was using.When she got to the attic, she saw Prue reading the Book of Shadows. Prue looked up, and Piper noticed the worried expression on her face. " What is it now?"
    
    " Well, remember when Leo said that Rifter made rifts in planes?" Prue asked.
    
    " Yeah."
    
    " Well, those rifts are getting bigger, and things from other planes can come to our plane." Prue said.
    
    " You know, I keep hearing that, but I still don't get why it is so bad." Piper said. " It's not like monsters are going to go through that rift… right Leo?" She asked, getting a little worried. _We have enough demons to take care of in our plane, we don't need monsters coming out of this thing._
    
    " Well, I cant say if it's going to be monsters, it depends on what plane Rifter was on last.It could be other things, from other planes.There are many planes, much different from ours."He explained.Just then Leo heard a 'call' from the elders." I have to go, they might have something that could help us, or it could just be bad news…."
    
    " Thanks for the comforting info!"Piper yelled, sarcastingly, as Leo orbed out." So what do we do now?" she asked Prue.
    
    " I don't know… maybe we should wait for Phoebe, oh by the way, where is she?" Prue asked. " She's been gone all day."
    
    " Remember, I told you, it was her 'college project'… she had to do it."
    
    " Well, does it take this long?" She said as she looked at her watch. Suddenly, they heard a door close downstairs.
    
    " Hello? Where is everyone?" a voice said from downstairs.
    
    " Up here Phoebe!" Prue yelled.
    
    Phoebe walked towards the stairs, and saw the scorched furniture._Whoa, what did I miss, a few hours and something happens, geez…_
    
    " Hurry up Phoebe, we need to talk to you about something really important!" Prue yelled again.
    
    " Coming!"She said as she stepped over the burned furniture.She ran upstairs to the attic and saw that both her sisters were worried. " What's wrong now?" She asked, " a demon attack again?"
    
    " Yeah," Piper answered, " Didn't you see the stuff downstairs?"
    
    " Yeah, I saw them, and the window, too.What happened?"Phoebe asked.
    
    " Well, this demon attacked," Prue answered, " we fought him, Piper tried using her powers, but ended up blowing everything up, I threw the demon out the window, then Piper finally controlled her powers, and blew the demon up."
    
    " Ohh… thank you Prue." Phoebe said, with a laugh. " Well, what was the demon called?"
    
    " He's called Rifter," Piper replied, " but don't worry about him now."
    
    " Ok, then why are you guys looking so worried, you vanquished him already, that's all that we do, vanquish, then there, finished."Phoebe said.
    
    " We're worried because of this," Prue said as she pointed towards the Book of Shadows.
    
    Phoebe walked up to the Book of Shadows and started reading." Well, what is that supposed to mean, plane rifts, beings being transported from different planes…"She looked to her sisters to fill her in.
    
    Prue exchanged glances with Piper, and then, started to explain, " It means…"
    
     
    
    To be continued later…
    
     
    
    Well, that is it for now, sorry if it took me so long to put it up, and I hope this was not too bad… maybe… anyway, please read and review. thanks


	3. Next, the Void

Ch. 3 "Next, the Void"  " So, that's about it, Rifter made rifts in our plane and other planes, these rifts can exchange beings from each plane, which is a bad thing, got it?"Prue asked, after their long explanation to Phoebe. 

" I think I got it, so we have to go and close this plane rift thingy so that 'monsters' don't get into our plane."Phoebe answered.

" That's about it, but it might not be monsters, it….." Piper didn't get to finish.

" depends on which plane Rifter was on last," Phoebe finished for her, " I know this stuff already, I've been sitting here listening you and Prue explain all this to me for over half an hour.

" Good, because I was tired of hearing Prue repeating stuff over and over to you." replied Piper.

" Don't you guys have work or something," Phoebe said over Piper's remark. She checked her watch, " Yeah, it is getting late."

" Not me," Piper said, " the club was doing inventory, and I got someone to do it for me, doing inventory is not fun… anyway, Prue how about you?" she asked.

" No work for me either, I just developed some of my pictures and turned them in yesterday, they don't expect me to have in anything new until next week, which is good, because we have to take care of these plane rifts.Do you have any school work, Phoebe?"

" Nope, I just finished my college project today, that's why I was gone all day, didn't I tell you Piper?"

" Yeah you did, " she looked at Prue, then said, " so it really was a college project…"

" Yeah, I thought she went out with Cole or something," Prue said, so Phoebe couldn't hear.

" What are you guys whispering about?"Phoebe asked.

" Ohh, nothing, let's get back to those rifts."Piper said, quickly.

" Yeah, we should." Prue agreed.

" Ok," Phoebe said, as she looked at them suspiciously," Whatever…"

" So how should we find this rift? What is it even supposed to look like?" Piper asked. 

" Well, I thought I would try scrying for it, using our crystal and map," Prue said, "but do you think that it will work to find a plane rift?We only use it to find people and demons. About what it looks like, we will probably be able to tell what a rift in our plane looks like."

" You better try scrying for it now, we won't know if it will work until we try." Phoebe said.

" Yeah, I'll get the things now and start."Prue said as she opened their trunk that held all their ceremonial things.

" I'll help Prue out, what are you going to do Phoebe?"Piper asked.

" Well, right now, I'm going to eat something, I haven't eaten anything all day, and I'm starving."She replied.

" Ok, we'll be up here, we'll call you if we find anything." Prue said.

" Ok." Phoebe answered.She went downstairs, to the kitchen.She looked in the refrigerator and the pantry. _Don't we have anything to eat. _she thought.She went back to the pantry and got some cereal._I guess cereal will do._ She turned on the t.v. on the counter and started to surf the channels.She stopped as the saw the local news come up.She poured her milk onto her cereal, and began to eat and watch at the same time.After news about a fire, and cafeteria food poisoning, something caught Phoebe's attention.

" Here, at Memorial Park, people have gathered around a strange black void.Not knowing what it is, the police have surrounded the void and have been keeping public citizens away, " said the new caster, " the void is a mystery to us, and to all these bystanders.It seems flat, but if you go around it… it is still able to be seen from all angles, is a simple way to say it.It is like a hole in the air."Just then, on the screen, a person seemed to be coming out of the void.People looked at the man, who was dressed in strange blue flowing robes. The news caster said, " Oh my gosh! Someone is coming out of the void!He's coming this way, now look…" the new caster couldn't finish, because just then, the man, raised his hand, and the news caster suddenly froze, with ice covering all over her.The cameraman ran, not knowing what to do.Phoebe turned off the t.v. at this point.

" Prue, Piper! I think I know where the plane rift is!" She yelled as she ran upstairs.

To be continued later…

I will write more soon, please read and review, thanks.  
  



	4. The Rift

Ch. 4 "The Rift" 

Upstairs, at the attic, Prue and Piper were starting to scry for the plane rift, when Phoebe came running in. " I know where the plane rift is!" she yelled " I was watching t.v. and then this lady came on, and she was at Memorial Park, and they were broadcasting the plane rift!" 

" Ok, so I guess we don't have to scry for it anymore." Piper said, as she put down the crystal.

"I'm not finished yet… at the park, someone came out of the rift…" Phoebe continued.

" What!" Prue yelled, " what else…"

" Let me finish, Prue, well this someone, was a man, in weird blue robes.He came out of the rift and then froze the newscaster!"

" What!" Piper yelled this time, " like froze him, my power!?"

" No froze him, like ice frozen." Phoebe answered."We need to get there fast, or the news caster might freeze to death. You know how to get there, right Prue?"

" Yeah, I shot some pictures there for 415. So, anything else happen at the park?"

" I'll tell you guys on the way, let's just get there."Phoebe replied.

#* In the car *#

" So this guy has the power to freeze, like when were turned evil?" Piper asked, as Prue turned right, towards the park.

" Yeah, I guess," Phoebe answered,"who knows if he has any other powers."

" Hopefully not," Prue said," we're almost there, just a left here. Do you know where he is in the park, Phoebe, this park is kinda big?"

" Yeah, I think, I couldn't really see on the t.v. screen, let's just get out and look around." She answered.She got out, and looked around.She noticed that the park was deserted now, unlike before, with all the people watching the rift. Suddenly, she gasped, as one of her premonitions hit her. * "_Please no, don't hurt me… ahhh!" * _Her premonition stopped, and she took a moment to gather herself.

" What did you see?" Piper asked, looking a bit worried.

" There was this little boy, he was alone, and that man… froze him," Phoebe answered, looking around, " he's over here, let's hurry." She got up, and started to run.

" You're sure it's this way?" Prue asked as she started to run after her sister. Phoebe seemed sure, because she didn't answer.

A few moments later, they heard a faint voice of a boy, " Please no, don't hurt…" Prue, Piper and Phoebe started to run faster.When they saw the boy, the man started to raise his hand.As he raised his hand, a beam of bluish light came from it; it seemed to spray quickly towards the boy.Piper threw up her hands and froze the beam.

" At least we know we can freeze him." Piper said, triumphantly.They looked at the boy, who was frozen also.

" Piper, unfreeze him." Prue said.Piper unfroze the boy, and told him to go to safety." Now let's handle this guy." she said.

" No, we have to take care of the news caster first." Phoebe said. They looked around, and found the frozen lady, not far from where Piper froze the man.

" So, what do we do with her," Piper asked, " it's not like we can just say a spell and unfreeze her." 

" I don't know," Phoebe answered, " maybe…" Just then, the man unfroze." Never mind, let's take care of him first…" They ran up to the man, and got ready to fight, the man just looked at them.

" Who are you three?" He asked, almost with pleasure, he looked at his frozen beam."What interesting abilities you have." He said as he stared at Piper.

" Thank you," Piper remarked." Who are you, and why did you come here and mess with us?" Piper asked, angrily.

" Oh, feisty, feisty, aren't we.I am Retaw, controller of the element Water."He then demonstrated his power.He brought up his hands, and water rushed upward, all around the Halliwells.They stood their ground, but looked at the water cautiously.Retaw concentrated, and the water froze, forming a wall of ice. "You like?"He asked the Halliwells.

" You know, you're really annoying me, Retaw."Prue said, angrily, as she waved her hand and threw him back.

" You might be trouble afterwards."He said.He stood up, and his eyes glowed, all the water evaporated, and disappeared.He then took his arm, and pointed it at the Charmed Ones.A large wave of water appeared, and started to wash them away. 

" Prue, Piper!What are we going to do!?"Phoebe screamed. Prue and Piper struggled to keep above the water, and couldn't answer.They started to wash towards the rift." We're going towards the rift!"Suddenly they disappeared into the rift.

" That will take care of them." Retaw said. 

#* Back at the Manor *#

In the attic, Leo orbed in." Piper, I have some info. from the elders."He called.No one answered." Piper, Prue, Phoebe, where are you?"He went downstairs and looked into all the rooms.

In Phoebe's room, Cole shimmered in, " Phoebe, I have a surprise for you."He said, smiling." Phoebe, where are you?"He called, his smile fading.He walked out of the room, and ran into Leo." Hey, watch it."

" Sorry," Leo replied," hey, do you know where they are, I can't find them?"

" No, I can't find Phoebe either."Cole answered." Let's go look downstairs."

" Yeah." Leo agreed.Then, they went downstairs.

To be continued, later…

What you think of this? I hope it wasn't too weird.Please read and review, and tell other peoples to read it too, if you liked it I mean.Thanks.


End file.
